


You're Not A Monster

by obliviated



Series: Thiam [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: Theo learns a lot about Liam's past.





	You're Not A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

It's been four nights since everyone had to hide out. Scott made everyone hide out together, everyone either in pairs or threes. Of course Liam was stuck with Theo, mostly because Liam was the only one who genuinely liked Theo. Even if he wouldn't admit it. It was the same with Theo, but he definitely wouldn't admit it. 

Scott was with Stiles, Lydia with Malia and Kira. Mason stuck with Corey. Which left Theo and Liam.

Liam was getting annoyed with Theo but he had no choice but to stay. They had a few more days and Liam would be able to go home, and hopefully not see Theo for a while. 

They alternated on sleeping. One night Theo got the small air mattress and then Liam. Last night was Liam's turn but for some reason Theo decided to give it to Liam. 

"You can sleep on the bed tonight," Theo spoke for the first time that day. They had gotten into an argument earlier over Scott and neither of them had apologized. 

"I don't want the stupid bed," Liam mumbled. He had to admit he was being spiteful, but he didn't care. 

Theo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Liam. I'm not sleeping on that bed so if you want it take it." 

Liam huffed and turned around. Theo smirked at the younger boy. He knew he was still angry about the argument earlier and Theo thought it was funny. He loved messing with the beta. 

~

It was getting dark and Liam still refused to get in the bed. Theo propped himself up against the wall, using his jacket as a blanket. He watched the boy mumbling to himself. He was playing with the tile on the floor, frowning. 

"Stop being stubborn and get in the fucking bed," Theo laughed. Liam groaned. 

"Just leave me alone, asshole." Was his response. 

Theo couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior. He didn't even have to try hard, that's how easy it was to get under Liam's skin. 

Theo continued to tease the beta before he started to feel bad. 

Theo sighed before speaking. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry now please get in the bed." 

Liam scoffed. "Yeah right. You? Sorry? Nice joke."

Theo growled. It wasn't everyday he felt bad for something that he done, and he definitely didn't apologise for anything. 

"Fine. Don't accept my apology. I really don't care anyways. I'm just ready to get this over with so I don't have to see you ever again."

Liam couldn't help but feel a little upset by Theo's words.

~

Theo wasn't sure when he fell asleep. Sometime between counting the tiles on the floor and watching Liam pout. He hadn't said anything after his mini argument with said boy. Liam had hurt his feelings saying he couldn't be sorry for anything. Theo may have been rude and careless at time, but if he said sorry about something he meant it. 

He was woken by the sound of whimpering. At first he was worried that something was wrong. He opened his eyes, ready to attack if needed. But when he realized the sounds were coming from Liam, who was asleep on the cold floor, Theo's face softened. 

He rolled his eyes at the fact that Liam had been so stubborn to lay on the ground. But Theo liked Liam's hard-headedness. It reminded him of himself. 

He slowly stood up, careful not to wake the distraught boy. Theo slowly approached Liam who was obviously sleeping. 

"Please, don't." He heard Liam mumble. Most of what he was saying made no sense but the words Theo could understand were vague. 

He wasn't sure whether he should wake him or let him sleep. Theo decided to ignore him, and hopefully he would stop. 

Theo turned to walk away but was stopped at the words Liam whispered. 

"No.. Dad.. don't hurt her.." 

Theo's eyes widened. 

Was Liam dreaming about his dad? Theo didn't know much about Liam's family life but he did know Liam lived with his step dad. 

Theo decided to move Liam onto the mattress. It wasn't much but maybe the softer bed would help Liam sleep better. 

He successfully moved him onto the mattress but when he went to let go Liam gripped him tighter. 

Theo was shocked and out of habit jerked away. He cursed at himself for waking the boy but showed no emotion. 

"Wha-" Liam asked. His eyes were red and puffy, which proved to Theo that he had been crying in his sleep. 

"I, uh, I moved you because you looked cold and stuff." Theo was feeling awkward. He didn't want Liam to get the wrong idea. 

"Oh," Liam whispered. "T-thanks." 

Theo nodded and turned around to walk away. He watched Liam from the corner of his eye. He still looked confused and a little...sad. 

"What were you dreaming about?" Theo caught himself asking. 

"Huh?" 

Theo cleared his throat and looked away. "You were talking in your sleep."

Liam's eyes widened. "What did I say?" 

Theo wasn't sure if he should bring it up but he was curious. 

"You seemed scared or something. Kept saying please, and don't," he said. 

Liam swallowed. "I don't remember." 

Theo looked at him and smirked. "I can hear your heartbeat and I know you're lying." 

Liam mumbled under his breath. "It was nothing. Just a dream." 

Theo nodded and decided to let it go. 

He watched Liam try to get comfortable on the small mattress but he couldn't fall asleep. Liam reeked of hurt and it was bugging Theo. 

"If it was nothing, why are you upset? And why did ask your dad not to hit her?" 

Liam froze and didn't respond for a while. 

Theo figured he had fell asleep, or simply didn't want to answer. 

"My dad," Liam started, catching Theo off guard. "He wasn't nice to me and my mom." 

Theo said nothing but nodded to let Liam know he was listening. 

"When I was around 6 he started drinking. First it was just arguing all the time, which led to him cheating on my mom. When she found out she confronted him and that's when.." he stopped. 

Theo's eyes were wide. Liam was crying in front of him and he didn't know what to do. 

"It's okay, Liam. You don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry I pressured you." Theo was being truthful. He really did feel bad for making Liam upset enough to cry. He'd never seen him like this. Only mad or annoyed. Sadness wasn't something he enjoyed seeing on anyone, especially Liam. 

Liam looked down and continued. 

"He started beating on my mom. Most of it happened when I wasn't around. I'd wake up in the mornings and she'd have a black eye or busted lip. I was too young and scared to realize." 

Theo felt sympathy for the boy. He understood what that was like because his parents had been the same way. Then there was the abuse he had received from the Dread Doctors, but Theo deserved that. He had murdered his own sister and he deserved every bad thing that ever happened to him. 

"D-did he ever hurt you?" Theo found himself asking more and more personal questions. He didn't want to upset Liam from asking too much but he wanted to know. 

Liam nodded, tears running down his face. "He blamed me for everything. Said it was my fault he hurt my mom. He said I was a monster and I believed him. W-when he finally left he told me he'd be back for me."

He was sobbing now. "I was so worthless when he was around. All the times he hurt her and I never stopped him. It was all my fault!" He screamed. 

Theo felt his blood boiling. Someone had hurt Liam, soft and caring Liam. Liam who had the biggest heart ever. 

"Liam, that's not true. It's not your fault you were only a kid." Theo said softly. 

Theo watched Liam's eyes flashed gold. "No," he growled. "I should have protected her." 

Theo felt his heart clench in his chest. Liam blamed himself for not saving his mom. Theo knew what that felt like as well. 

"Liam, listen to me." Theo tried. Liam was too upset to look up so Theo walked towards him and sat down. He reached for his hand and squeezed. 

"I know it hurts. Trust me, I know. My dad he was the same way. For years he abused me, my mom, and my sister. I think it's one of the reasons I was easily influenced by the Dread Doctors. I know it's not an excuse, but please, don't call yourself a monster. I know your mom doesn't blame you for any of it. Your dad's the monster. Not you." 

Liam looked up with tears in his eyes. Theo was caught off guard by the hug Liam threw at him. He had never hugged anyone since he was a young boy and the feeling was nice. 

"Thank you, Theo." He whispered. 

Theo wasn't good at sentimental moments so he just nodded, clearing his throat. He squeezed Liam's shoulder before pulling away. 

"Just don't blame yourself, alright? You're a good guy. And I mean that. I really do." 

Liam smiled up at him and relaxed. "So are you." He whispered. Theo gave him a look that said he thought otherwise and Liam laughed. "I'm serious!" 

Theo couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Of course I am." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Liam spoke up. "Theo?" 

Theo, who was almost asleep beside him, looked over. "Yeah?"

"You really are a nice guy. No matter what anyone else says. I see you. The real you. And I know you're scared, to be seen, but don't worry. It's okay to be yourself around me. You can trust me." 

It was Theo's turn to smile now. He quickly washed it away with a smirk and a light nudge. "Don't go soft on me now, Liam. I thought you were a werewolf, not a girl." 

And as much as Liam annoyed Theo and vice versa, neither of them wanted to go longer than a week without the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading your comments so please please don't hesitate to leave them. 
> 
> Ideas are also welcome!!


End file.
